Love Bugs
"Love Bugs" is the second half of the 14th episode in the first season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, following "Whale Times." Synopsis Flapjack denies he is in love with Sally Syrup, despite the little red hearts that pop up around his head. Plot Flapjack meets a girl named Sally Syrup at the market, where she is selling seashells. Flapjack places one of the seashells against his ear and hears a loud screeching noise. Sally informs him that the seashell is from Blood Island. K'nuckles drags Flapjack away after he tells Sally that he likes her. As the two of them stride away, a love heart pops out of Flapjack's head, which he mistakens as a balloon. K'nuckles is horrified by the sight of the love heart, claiming that being in love is the worst problem a sailor can have. He takes Flapjack to the Candy Barrel and further explains that love leaves no time for adventure because the person in love is usually too busy loving to go on adventure. Peppermint Larry sees the love hearts and eats them, giving K'nuckles a large pile of candy as payment. The two of them begin selling Flapjack's love hearts as candy (which they call "Sweethearts"). Sweethearts quickly become extremely popular in Stormalong. K'nuckles makes Flapjack do several things so he can continue to make love hearts, such as making him dance with a pillow that has Sally's picture on it, as Flapjack begins to look more and more sick. Peppermint Larry and K'nuckles decide to encourage Flapjack to produce more hearts with some real romance. They trick Sally into coming to the Candy Barrel for a date with Flapjack (promising her free food). But when Sally discovers that Flapjack is in love with her, she becomes disgusted. However, she agrees to help Flapjack escape. Meanwhile, Dr. Barber enters the Candy Barrel to taste a Sweetheart. He discovers that the "Sweethearts" are actually blood gnats, alarming the Candy Barrel patrons. Elsewhere, Flapjack and Sally discover that inside the shell that Flapjack held to his ear is the blood gnat queen, whom laid eggs on his head while he listened to the shell. Using the shell as a horn, the two of them lure the blood gnats on to a ship so Sally can take them back to Blood Island while Larry and K'nuckles are being charged for the outbreak by the dockhag. As the ship departs, Flapjack waves to Sally Syrup, cheerfully calling to her, saying that he doesn't love her. Sally responds with, "I don't love you, too." As an apology for making Flapjack do all those things, he offers to let Flapjack where his captain's hat. But when K'nuckles takes it off, a heart appears. Flapjack immediately wants to know if it's a blood gnat, and K'nuckles insists that it is. Despite this, as he departs, he gazes back into the crowd and, upon seeing Candy wife, pulls his hat down and closes his eyes, then continues walking off. Characters Major characters *Flapjack *Sally *K'nuckles *Bubbie *Peppermint Larry Trivia *This is the first appearance of Sally Syrup. She later appears in "The Return of Sally Syrup." *Things being sold at the market: Fish, books with hooks, crabs, free punches, and seashells. *This is the first (and only) time that Peppermint Larry is seen dressed as Cupid. *First (and only) mention of Blood Island. *What Sally sold resembles the tongue twister, "She sells seashells down by the seashore." *At the end credits of this episode, the sound were K'nuckles playing the saw with a bow, then Flapjack says "I'll never forget you, Sally Syrup." so it is proven that Flapjack is in love with Sally Syrup. *Bubbie doesn't appear in this episode. Gallery Tumblr lpgw9zyNUi1qfkxtu.gif 436324.jpg Tumblr lgmd3tNR8U1qahsqho1 500.jpg Love Bug.jpg Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on Sally Syrup Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes